Hybrid
by Harry55
Summary: This takes place after Remus changes into a werewolf and bites Harry!
1. Chapter 1

Hybrid

Chapter one

-Harry-

Harry Potter was in the hospital wing after getting bitten by Remus Lupin rescuing his godfather. Madam Pomfrey was fast at work because Fudge wanted Harry out of the school while Dumbledore was fighting against it. Finally Madam Pomfrey turned to the Minster, "There is no trace of Lycan virius in his system." she said obviously pleased.

Dumbeldore was startled by this "How is it possible?"

Madam Pomfrey shock her head "My guess would be last year when the Basslisk bit him and the Phoniex tears negated it's effects and now did the same with the lycan virus. It was system last year and when we started this year and every month since then." she ran her wand and gasped "I think that I found the virius." Fudge looked gleeful "But it was absorbed by the basslisk venom and Phoniex tears." She turned to Dumbeldore "You are licensed in legimancey check to see if he has the sperate enitity for the wolf.".

He walked over and opened Harry's eyes and looked in. He was met by a wall but he didn't try to get in he explored around it and didn't sense anther enitity. He pulled out "I don't sense a thing. What does this mean?" he asked in wonder.

Madam Promfrey was confused but Mcgongall spoke up "I think he is in the process of crating a hybird." They looked at her confused so she sighed in exasperation and continued, "An animagus always has the blood of their transformation in their blood, that's why you have one form. With Harry the basslisk venom would have killed him but the phoniex tears negated the effects. With it in his system his body couldnt have it so it absorbed it and made it his animagus form. But now the Lycan Virus was a threat to his body so it did the only thing it could do mix with the three most powerful beasts out there and killed the virius and the sperate enitity. Now Harry's animagus form will be a hybird between a phoniex bassalisk and werwolf."

Fudge was stunned " amazing."

Harry was stirring he opened his eyes and groaned the adults looked at him. Harry was sniffing and looked to be sick. He looked to Ron who was there and was intersted with the conversation about his friend. "Ron you stink.".

Ron looked offended Hermione who was in there giggled Ron glared at her "I do not stink." he grumbled with his arms crossed.

Harry plugged his nose "Mixture between bad breath and… I cant place it." then it clicked "Potions! The bathing potions, Ron you know it's for emergency use only so you can mask the smell. Not for you to use in place of a bath. Ron also the breath freashing charm is only a mask, you need to brush your teeth.".

Ron looked offended at being outed in front of adults and Hermione while Harry was looking close to being sick at the smell. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and Ron was being levitated "Let's get you scrubbed and cleaned Mr. Weasley." she then carried him off ignoring his protests.

Ron was protesting while Harry and Hermione giggled and the other adults where smiling at the scence. Harry turned to the Minster "So will you listen to us about my godfather?" he asked.

The minster sighed "I can't, a minor's word is void in a court of law and so is a dark creatures, not to mention that Professor Snape was out during the whole mess.".

Hermione spoke up "What about Lord Potter?" she asked curiously. Harry and the rest looked at her in confusion, he knew about it but he couldn't become Lord Potter until he was 17. "Minster you can declare Harry an emancipated minor which would give him access to be a Lord but he would to have a proxy in the Wizenagamot and he would still have to have a guardian to look after him. But with him a Lord you could listen to his testimony and would look good in the eyes of the public.". Now Fudge was the only one looking confused so Hermione sighed, much like Professor McGonagall did earlier, and continued "Sir you make Harry Lord a good point, bring in a fugitive good point, right the wrongs of the former minster good point. I am sure Harry would put in a good word when it comes time for reelection if you help free his godfather. Then Sirius as Lord Black would vote for you for releasing him and making him a free man.", Harry beamed at his friend.

Fudge smiled he liked the power and it was something Lucius Malfoy couldn't offer him, "By the power vested in me I declare Harry James Potter to be considered emancipated minor and as such declared Lord Potter." a flash of light occurred and a ring appeared on Harry's finger. "Now Lord Potter tell me of the events of tonight."

Harry smiled and laid it all out for him Fudge took notes. "Harry I need you to swear that the events here today are true?" Harry did so and proved his magic still worked. "Ok I'll take Sirius to the Ministry and have him given a trial."

The next day was a Wizenagamot session so was the trial for Sirius, the trail was long and Harry made McGonagall his temporary proxy. Finally it was time for the verdict Dumbledore called for a vote. "Sirius Orion Black you are hereby cleared of all charges and escaping from Azkaban will not be held against you. You will have to register your animagus form. Peter Adam Pettigrew is now declared alive and a wanted man.". Harry stood up and cheered along with McGonagall as Sirius was un-cuffed before running and hugging his godfather.

"Come on Harry let's go register our forms." Sirius said ruffling his hair as they walked to the right department. When they were there they were met by Professors Mcgonogall and Dumbledor, Minister Fudge, a short bald man with two potions and a clip board, and a short woman in pink who looked like a toad.

"Alright Gentlemen I am going to need to have you each drink this potion so that it will put you into your form and I can record it. Now Lord Potter I know that you haven't fully mastered your form yet but as this is a new species we've decided to just get this out of the way now." the bald man said with a cheery smile.

"You don't need to call this,… thing Lord Mr. Crawford." the toad lady simpered in a voice that made Harry want to throw up, "He is a werewolf and as such does not deserve respect.".

"Hold your tongue or lose it you ugly toad!" Sirius yelled at her in fury, "The lycan virus as absorbed by his animagus form and even if it wasn't werewolves are just people with a disease. Instead of tying to keep them downtrodden you should be trying to help them. And if I ever here you insult my godson or anyone else I care about like that again then House Black will declare a blood feud with you.".

Harry wasn't sure what a blood feud was exactly but he was sure it was bad by the way that the were-toad had paled and run off. "Where's the were-toad going?" Harry asked curiously happily noticing that everyone, even the Minister, was amused by his name for her.

"Madame Umbridge is probably hiding right about now." the bald man, Mr. Crawford, said chuckling while giving Sirius the potion. Raising the vile in a toast Sirius chugged the purple potion before quickly transforming into his Grimm form. "A grim?" Crawford mused to himself while jotting notes on his clipboard, "Very impressive.".

Turning to Harry he handed him the other vile after conjuring a mirror so Harry could see his form while everyone looked forward eagerly. Shrugging Harry downed the potion that surprisingly didn't have a taste at all and vaguely felt his body shifting. When it stopped he heard a gasp and when he looked up he saw his reflection and his jaw dropped in amazement, he was eight feet tall and wolf like with black fur and enough muscles to make a professional wresteler to feel inadequate, he had a pointed snout and thick fangs that he was sure were filled with venom and eyes that were literally glowing killing curse green. The most amaizing things however were the two pitch black wings sprouting from his back. "Amaizing," he heard Professor McGonogall mutter while she gently ran her fingers through his fur.

After a few minutes Harry shifted back and looked at Sirius who was also in human form at this point, "You are helping me master that this summer, no arguments." causing those assembled to laugh.

"What do you wish to name the new species Lord Potter?" Crawford asked eagerly.

Thinking about it for a moment Harry grinned and said "Shadrin." causing the others to smile at the name.

"Do you think that absorbing anything else would changing my animagus form? I mean I've become like a human version of Goblin steel, only take what makes me stronger." Harry asked Professor McGonogall causing her to frown not having thought of that.

"It's quite possible Harry." she told him.

Suddenly Harry got an idea and turned towards Fudge, "Minister I just thought of something that might give us an edge in the upcoming years.".

"What kind of edge and an edge against what?" Fudge asked quickly having figured out by now that it was a good idea to listen to Harry.

Sighing Harry told him about the prophecy he received about Voldemort returning and the two time he had fought him recently, "And I was wondering what if he recruits Vampires or something similar? I read that some magical species when they turn someone the turned person is completely loyal and subservient to their 'sire' so if we say that the lycan virus has stabilized the basilisk venom and phoenix tears completely and Voldemort _does_ recruit someone like that to turn me or one just decide to do it on their own then I will have an advantage against them.".

"That's brilliant Harry. We will have that put into the file." Fudge smiled to Harry who couldn't help but smile back, once you got past the fact that he was obsessed with the public opinion, which makes sense seeing as he is a politicion, and his prejudices against creatures, which Harry felt might have something to do with the were-toad, then he was actually quite amiciable.

"Come now Harry let's get you back to school you still have exams to study for after all." Dumbledore said happily laughing at Harry's groan.

-Hogwarts express-

Harry laid back in his compartment with Ron and Hermione as they made plans for the summer vacation, Fudge had decided to try to do something nice for Harry and Sirius as an apology for Azkaban so he sent Sirius sixteen tickets to the top box for the quiditch world cup this summer so that the entire Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and a couple of other guests could go and enjoy themselves. "Hey Harry maybe next year you can help the two of us get our animagus forms?" Ron suggested excitedly while Hermione looked hopeful at the chance to learn something.

"Of course," Harry said, "and then we can gloat at Malfoy showing something that he couldn't do. I'll try to get some of the animagus form potion before school starts for the two of you.".

When the train stopped Harry picked up his trunk and started walking carrying it over his shoulder thanks to the muscles his new form had given him laughing when he heard Ron yell "Show off!" over his shoulder.

After saying goodbye to the Weasleys and Hermione Harry and Sirius walked out through the portal and saw the Dursleys sanding there. Harry cocked an eyebrow at Sirius who told him, "I wanted to give them a proper send of." causing Harry to grin wolfishly, a habbit he had picked up as of late.

"Boy! Hurry Up!" Uncle Vernon yelled at him not noticing that he was drawing attention.

Glaring at the Dursleys Sirius growled in a voice that carried to the watching crowd, "How dare you order about Lord Potter?!" causing the crowd and his relatives to look at him in shock while he buffed his nails on his shirt, still holding his trunk in one hand.

"Stop fooling about you freak. Now boy get in the car, you're still in trouble for what you did to Marge." Vernon snapped deciding that Harry was lying.

Harry glared at them, "No you fat fool, I am living with my godfather Sirius now and she got what she deserved for insulting my dead parents which you _encouraged_ by spreading lies about them and me around the neighborhood! Well no more, I am indeed a Lord and if you ever come near me again I will ruin you." Harry growled out before walking off with Sirius leaving the Dursleys at the center of a crowd were they looked like fools, life was good.


	2. Chapter 2

Hybrid

Chapter 2

-Harry-

Groaning Harry flopped down for lunch at the apartment Sirius had rented until the Black Manor in London, some place called Grimmuald Place, could be cleaned out. He had been out of Hogwarts for a month and he had spent the nearly entire time training with Sirius to master his animagus form but could still only pull of a partial transformation where he could grow out his wings, summon balls of fire, his hair grew longer, and, according to Sirius anyway, his glare became more intimidating.

"Cheer up Pup," Sirius said cheerfully, flopping down next to him "you're mastering this far faster than your father and I did. It took us three full years to not only find our forms but master them.".

"But I wanted to be able to go full Shadrin and scare Malfoy at the station in September," he groused "that might at least shut the little ferret up for a couple hours.".

"I think you chucking a fireball at his head would do just as well," a third voice chuckled as Remus Lupin walked into the kitchen and joined them at the table "nobody knows the full extent of your animagus form after all.".

"Hey Moony," he said nodding in greeting while Sirius gave a little wave "any luck on finding a new job?".

"Surprisingly yes," the werewolf admitted making him gape in shock and Sirius, who had been leaning his chair back, to collapse to the floor, "the department of Mysteries offered me a job in helping them research the werewolf virus and find a cure for it.".

"That's great!" he said cheerfully as Sirius rushed over to get something to toast with "You not only get a job but you're getting closer and closer to finding a cure!".

"I still say we should just let you bit him," Sirius joked, pouring three glasses of Whiskey much to Remus' irritation "then we might have _two_ Shadrins running around.".

"And then you would be begging to find a way to become one so as not to be left out," he said rolling his eyes "but the more important question right now is how do we deal the fallout our favorite were-toad is going to cause?".

"Good point," Remus said somberly, sipping at the Whiskey "apparently the Minister ordered the research to begin after Sirius' little speech about how werewolves were just people with a disease that needed to be helped rather than hated.".

"He could always tell the public that this way the innocents who have had their lives made harder or even ruined by the virus can find salvation and the true monsters, like the one who bit you, can have their greatest weapon taken away before being arrested." He suggested with a shrug, trying to drink the Whiskey without Remus blocking him.

"That's actually a pretty good idea," Sirius said, absentmindedly pouring him another glass when Remus hit his glass with a drought charm "I'll send him a letter later.".

"Any other news?" he asked before finally managing to get a sip of the liquid, the alcohol not affecting him due to his body's healing factor.

"Well I got some news from the Weasleys," Sirius said mischievously "and they got box seats for themselves and us to the quiditch world cup!".

"Hell yeah!" he said eagerly, high fiving his equally excited godfather.

"We leave tomorrow morning so be sure to get extra sleep tonight," Sirius told him "I already have the tent packed and yes your weights are inside.".

Grinning he rushed over to his room to begin packing, looking forward to 'using' his weights. While his animagus training had taken up most of his time Sirius had also used a decent portion to get him used to being more social as well as training him in the art of flirting...it had taken three weeks for Sirius' lessons to begin affecting him to where he was now. While he didn't go out and look to bed anything female that he saw he still enjoyed flirting and catching female attention. To help that, as well as work on finding his limits with his new strength, Sirius had ordered a bench press with weights enchanted to be a lot heavier.

Getting into his room he began packing "This is going to be a fun trip," he grinned "I can feel it.".

-the next morning-

"I hate you Sirius," he groaned miserably as the dog animagus made him wake up at the crack of dawn to get the full 'sports event experience' "I truly, truly hate you.".

"Oh hush," the somehow energetic at five in the morning dog animagus scoffed "just take a deep breath of that fresh air.".

"I'm standing near you Sirius," he snarked "all I'd get a deep breath of is the smell from your bull-shit.".

"I'm hurt," Sirius said, acting wounded before smirking and tossing him a potion "there, that will wake you up.". Shrugging, knowing that if it was a prank he could get vengeance later, he downed the drink and felt energized almost instantly, "Energizing potion," Sirius explained "mainly used by people who have to work late hours so they can stay awake.".

Nodding he moved his bench press out in front of the tent, Sirius refusing to let him work up a sweat _inside_ due to their canine senses of smell, as Sirius wandered off to look for any familiar faces.

Doing some quick stretches he got onto the bench and began his workout, not really noticing the crowd that was starting to gather due to the large size of the enchanted weights he was using. After a half hour though his good rhythm was ruined by a condescending voice he recognized all too well "Trying for more attention Potter?" glancing at the Malfoy Heir out of the corner of his eye he continued his exercise "Don't you get enough attention at school?" the blonde continued.

"It's called exercise Malfoy," he said rolling his eyes "helps improve health. Maybe you should try it, not look like such a frail little twig.".

"Oh please," the unhealthily pale and thin Malfoy said, waving off the comment "those weights are clearly enchanted to be weightless.".

"Enchanted yes but to be heavier, not lighter," he corrected, placing the weight back in the stand and getting off the bench which cleaned itself of sweat "try it if you don't believe me.". Sneering the Malfoy heir reached out and grabbed the bar before growling when it didn't lift. For five minutes Malfoy grew redder and redder in the face as the blonde Slytherin failed to even budge the weights. "You done yet?" he asked bored "I'd like to get back to my workout.".

Not waiting for an answer he brushed Malfoy aside, not seeing the angry Snake grab his workout shirt and pull, tearing the already weak cloth till he was standing shirtless in the breeze, getting several catcalls from various women when they saw his torso. Thanks to both his monstrous workouts and his Shadrin form he had gained a ridiculous amount of muscle that toned to the point that he looked almost photo shopped. Not bothered all that much he lay back down on the bench and resumed his workout while the shell-shocked Malfoy wandered off.

-That night-

"So I hear you had yourself a nice little audience earlier." Sirius said smirking as they made their way over to where the Weasleys, Hermione, and Remus were waiting.

"Yeah," he said shrugging "Malfoy tried to turn the tables but ended up just making me look even more badass when the blonde ponce couldn't move my weights at all even after five minutes of struggling…and then accidentally tore off my shirt when I brushed him aside.".

"And you got a large fan base due to your muscles," Sirius said laughing "I can't imagine what they would have done if they found out you were the famous 'boy-who-lived'.".

"They did find out," he said with a wince "and I ended up with some new nicknames…including 'the boy-who-lifts'.".

"Oh Merlin that's awful." Sirius wheezed, doubled over from laughing.

"Tell me about it," he said in irritation at the new nickname before smirking "although I got _several_ girl's floo and owl addresses.".

"I'm so proud of you!" Sirius exclaimed joyfully as he laughed and their friends came in sight.

"Sup!" he said cheerfully to his two best friends who gaped at his new size and build, having grown to six foot due to his form.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed in shock, ignoring Hermione and Mrs. Weasley's chastising, "What has Sirius been feeding you and where can I get some?".

"Comes with being a Shadrin mate," he said grinning as he flexed a bicep "and it certainly came in handy against Malfoy earlier.".

"You didn't start a fight did you Harry?" Hermione gasped in shock while Ron looked gleeful at the idea.

"No," he said waving it off, ignoring Hermione's relieved look and Ron's pout "I was using my bench press when Malfoy accused me of using feather-weight enchanted weights…when they were actually enchanted to be heavier. I challenged the ponce to lift them and he couldn't make the slightest budge after five minutes.".

"And then apparently Malfoy tore of his shirt which exposed his muscled body to his new fangirls and got him his latest nickname." Sirius added causing him to groan.

"What nickname?" Remus asked intrigued.

"The boy-who-lifts." He grumbled, ignoring the laughter from his friends at the new title.

"Well come on then," Mr. Weasley said after catching his breath "let's all get to our seats.".


	3. Chapter 3

-Later that day-

"Sirius, how much more walking do we have?" asked Harry for the umpteenth time that day.

"Pup, I told you, we're almost there- so quit complaining. _You know_ , you probably could change into your form and just fly your way up there."

" _Sirius_!"

"Calm down! Jeez pup you need to chill. Ya know- you could probably scare the living daylight out of Lucius and his spawn."

"Ya I guess I could- but he would try to curse me and call me a fowl creature."

"After Harry made this comment all conversations stopped until Mr. Weasley called out, "ahh... here we are. Well we best make our selves comfortable."

Just then, Lucius and Draco strutted into view.

" _Potter_ ", spat Draco.

" _Malfoy_ ", sneered Harry.

"Be respectful to your betters, Potter", said Lucius.

Just then, Harry had enough of the pureblood predudice. Harry transformed. Harry first grew, strait up to eight feet, then sprouted hair all over his body, next his wings popped out and his eyes changed color. The final touch was the fangs. In Harry's animingus form everybody anywhere near him shrieked and ran in terror.

The Malfoys took one look at home and both launched killing curses at Harry. The most amazing thing happened next. All of the sudden Harry yelled, and everything froze. Then a brillent bright light swooned down on was a spirt of sorts.

 **I'm really sorry about cutting this chapter short, but the next chapter should be really long.**


	4. Chapter 4

As the spirt of sorts came down on his cloud, Harry realized that time was frozen all around him, but he could freely move. As the man came low enough, he stepped off and introduced himeself.

"Hello free one"

"Who are you?", interrupted Harry.

"I am death."

"Bu..."

"Be quite and listen. You animingus power is quite rare and you will need training. Your metaphor about being like goblin steel was very much so correct. You may not know but you have the power of being a metamorphangi- meaning you can change your appearance at will... back to the topic. Your ability is much more valuable than goblin steel for you will never die, your animingus will stay the same unless you wish for another material to be added and then your animingus form will change accordingly. The reason you will not die is because I will make your skin inpenitrable and I will give you a blessing to protect you from any and all poisons. You will revive trading with me however for 3 years. Any questions?"

"ya... will I still feel pain? What happens if I get hit by a spell in my animingus form? Will I be able to change my animingus form at will? Who will I train with?"

"You will feel heartache and emotional pain, but you will never feel physical pain again. If you get hit by a spell in your animingus form you will be safe. Now come here and revive the blessings of death."

"Has anyone else ever revived these blessings?"

"Yes, he is fairly famous. His name... was Merlin. Upon receiving these blessings your magical core will increase to over 900. Merlin only had a magical core of around 750. You will be the most powerful wizard in the history of the world. You and Merlin will also become related and your wealth and intelligence will spike. You may not need to undergo the three years of training if you recive Merlin's memories and skill level."

"Ok, please bestow your blessings."

"I, the eternal force of death, bringer of the light and destroyer of the dark bestow all of the blessings and rights of passage to you, Harry James Potter. So mote it be.

A brilliant white light flashed down and suddenly Harry felt free.

Death asked, "what was the witch known as morgona's familiar and what was it called?"

Harry though for a moment and replied, "It was a water phoenix and it's name was Unda, but it's nickname was Aqua."

"Very good- you have everything you need except one thing... you sword- the deliverer of death. First, you must summon the swords of Gryffindor, Slyitherin, Raven and Hufflepuff."

Out of thin air, Harry pulled all four swords out.

Death said "to make his sword he would need to harness Merlin's elemental magic and work all of the steel into one sword. Then death said after you do this, you too will possess all elemental magic, and become the king of the Goblins, safeguarder of animals, ruler of the light, and lord of hogwarts. You will be Lord to the Le-Fay house, Lord to the Emry's house, and you are already lord of the Pervell house. You will rule the wizzingamot."

Harry though real hard about how to control elemental magic and then the knowledge popped into his head! Harry then proceeded to craft a sword of perfect quality, and precision.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry had finally finished his sword and death said,"Now you need to name it"

" I will name it ' ** _Si Res_** ' meaning 'of light'."

"Very well- I will resume time, but beware you must go back to your animingus form and stand exactly where you were."

"Will I be able to talk to you?", asked Harry.

"Yes we will talk all you must do is think as hard as you can about no where; now goodbye and remember what I said."

With that death walked over to his original set down place and and slowly started to ascend higher and higher. Just then Harry looked forwards, and time resumed. Harry watched as two killing curses raced twards him and let them hit him without flinching. Everyone frozen time was watching as the horrible creature they saw absorbed the two curses. Then, it morphed into Harry Potter, the boy who lived- who was perfectly fine.

People started murmuring- just as the aurors started showing up. Then both of the Malfoys start yelling, "He does dark magic! He didn't die from the killing curse! Arest him!"

The head auror stepped forwards and asked Harry, Sirius, Remus, the Minister, and the Malfoys to go with him.

The Minister was bothering Harry all the way to the auror field office. When they finally arrived Harry told the minister that Lucius and Draco fired unforgivable curses at him and accused him of performing dark magic. Harry then pointed his wand on himself and shot a cutting curse at his own head and he was perfectly fine. The head auror then passed out as did the Malfoys and the Minister Harry morphed into a Phoenix and let Sirius and Remus grab his tail feathers and he flashed back to the game seats.

Sirius said,"What the blood hell Harry?!"

Harry then flashed Sirius and Remus home and took out a pensive, he then showed then the memory.

Remus said a couple of choice words- none of them were very nice. Sirius said bloody hell- and then just drank a bottle of fire whisky and muttered incoherintally.

Harry told Sirius and Remus "I'm going to Gringotts and check out some stuff- I'll be back later", and left.


End file.
